Random Entries From the Diary of Lily Evans
by emeraldeyezcu
Summary: Entry 2 up! Just random entries into Lily Evan's diary! They won't always be in order! Be ready to get to know sides of Lily James didn't even know!
1. September 2nd, 1971

These are just random entries from her diary! Sorry that this first entry is short, I got the idea and I just had to start it! They'll get longer, promise!

Please review!

**

* * *

**

**-Random Entries From the Diary of Lily Evans-**

_September 2nd, 1971_

_Diary! Here I lay, on my brand new bed, at my brand new school, Hogwarts! I'm going to a school to learn magic. I'm a witch.....isn't it wild?_

_Wow, wow, wow, wow, wow!_

_Anyway, the train ride was wonderful, all except me meeting the most horrid boy in the world, James I think his name was. He stared at me for a whole two minutes, before finally saying, "You wanna go out with me? What was your name again?"_

_Ugh....insufferable._

_We're only eleven, for Merlin's sake! (See how I used the word Merlin!)_

_Also, we were sorted into house, by the strange talking hat called The Sorting Hat. I was put in Gryffindor, along with James and his friends. I met some girls, too, they're in my dorm. Reese Blair and Jenna Coral....they are just the coolest girls ever! But there is one girl in my dorm I hate, well, I hate her because she hates me, and I did nothing to deserve it! Her name's Gwen Tacan, and she's always muttering things about wanting to be in Slytherin ad mudbloods, whatever they are. I'll have to ask Reese or Jenna about that...._

_Well, I wish I could write more, but I have my first day of classes tomorrow and I want to be up bright and early! Wish me luck, I'm quite nervous, especially about those flying lessons, I'm not sure I want to be up high in the air. What if I fall off? Well, I guess I shouldn't let those negative thoughts in, should I?_

_Night!_

_I'll write more tomorrow._

_With love,_

_Lily_

* * *

__

_Hope you like it so far, review please!_

__

_-Christy-_


	2. November 18th, 1973

Hey all! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated, I know, I know...it's been forever. -sigh- I've been busy with life, so please forgive me. I'll get better about updating. I promise! Well, hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: None of this except for the plot and my originalcharacters belong to me. The rest is all from the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. I own no trademarks and blah blah Warner Bros. blah blah blah...you get the picture.

* * *

**-Random Entries From the Diary of Lily Evans-**

_November 18th, 1973_

_ Today we had our first Hogsmeade trip, Ree and Jen practically had to drag me there. Sure, I'll admit that I partly wanted to go, but I had a whole two rolls of parchment to fill with my potions essay and a whole bunch more I wanted to get started. Jen pressed that I still had another three days to finish the essay, and then Ree grabbed me by the arm and forced me out the portrait hole. I can't believe those two are actually y best friends..._

_ Anyway, I ended up having fun. The butterbeer at The Three Broomsticks is just the most lovely, warm, wonderful drink I've ever had! And Honeyduke's, the candy...I've never seen or tasted any candy like what they had there! But anyway, I'd just bought my candy, pounds and pounds of it, and Ree was buying hers, when my day was ruined. Potter had the nerve to bother me, on my day out non-the-less, and act like he was doing nothing wrong! He ruffled his hair, and that's become a new habit of his, I've noticed, and he smirked and he said, and I quote: "You're gonna eat all that! Why don't you be the sweetheart you are and go outside and share 'em with me. It could be a date! I know you want to, Evans!" I've never met a boy who was so...so...conceited! The little conceited pig! The prat...the...ugh! He's even ruining my diary entry! I swear on Merlin AND Dumbledore's beard that one day that boy is going to wake up and instead of me with the green hair and red eyes, it'll be him! Arrrrrgggghhhhhh! I swear it! The next time he asks me out-_

_**You talk about James so much, it's as if you like him or something!**_

_Jen! Stay out of my diary! And I don't like that pig headed prat..._

_ Anyway, diary, I guess I better end this for the night, my room mates are getting a little too privy for my taste. Tomorrow I'll probably come up with a list of possible ways to humiliate Potter. Or at least make him think twice the next time he gets the bright idea to put anti-muscle-moving potion in my pumpkin juice. That was horrible...I couldn't talk for a week! And I could move for two!_

_Ugggghhh...Potter..._

_** Hahahahaha...I remember that! You were so angry when James came to visit you and you couldn't tell him off. That was the funniest thing I've ever seen. And you know...I think Jen's onto something for once. Are you sure you don't like James Potter?**_

_No! I hate Potter with every fiber of my being! And stop-_

_**Ree! I've been onto any things before! Remember that rumor about Sirius and Tacan? I was right!**_

_STOP! This is my diary! It says Lily on the cover, not Lily, Reese, and Jenna!_

_ This is definatly the end for tonight. I should have already been asleep, but those two idiots who happen to be my best friends just had to butt in. I think I'm going to have to opt for writing in the loo. Unless they barge in while I'm on the toilet and pry it from my hands. You know, I wouldn't put it past them. I'll just have to charm the door with a spell they don't know. Shouldn't be too hard..._

_**Hey! Are you implying that we aren't smart?**_

_No..of course not! Where ever would you get an idea like that?_

_Well, I'm off to bed! _

_With love,_

_Lily_


End file.
